


Nailed

by dailyroutineat221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyroutineat221B/pseuds/dailyroutineat221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shut up, John. Just think about something that will please you.”</p><p>“No, absolutely not!  It’s embarrassing! I’m here, on top of you…I can’t think about anything, my God!”</p><p>“Okay, so we’re going to die here. Let’s see how embarrassed you will be when you’re dead!”</p><p>“Why does it have always to be me? Why don’t you do something once in a while?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nailed

“Sherlock.” John called in low volume, “Sherlock….wait.”

“Hurry up, John, that guard will be here as soon as his lunch is over.”

Sherlock was picking at the lock of Bart’s morgue while John was standing guarding only few feet ahead in the corridor.

“Why don’t you ask Molly or get a warrant from Lestrade?” John rushed his way through the morgue entrance as Sherlock opened the door. “Like normal people do!” He hissed closing the door behind him as he entered.

“Normal people don’t get into morgues to steal dead people’s nails,” Sherlock said and John nodded his head in agreement.

Even before they could start, John heard the lightly sound of whistles and footsteps coming from the aisle.

“Sherlock! Sherlock, he’s here! He’s coming,” John whispered, getting away from his spot where he was guarding, “Quick, hide!”

“What? Why would he come back earlier? It doesn’t make sense!” Sherlock was turning his head furiously looking for somewhere to hide. “Here, John, hurry!”

“No, not there!” Sherlock was crawling inside one of the body drawers, “Sherlock… Sherlock!”

He looked at door. The silhouette of the guard was getting bigger as he approached the entrance. John had no choice but to get into the drawer with Sherlock. He lay on top of his friend, trying to make more room, but the drawer was too tight and small, making it almost impossible for the two of them to be inside.It was way too uncomfortable. It seemed like if Sherlock raised his head two inches, he would end up eating John’s nose.

As soon as John was positioned, Sherlock shoved his feet into the end of the drawer, giving it the impetus to slide on its rails and close with a thud at the exact moment the guard entered the morgue.

They stayed motionless and in silence for half an hour. They were freezing cold. The temperature was so low, their lips went purple and they weren’t feeling their bodies anymore. Almost two hours passed before the guard left the morgue, locking the door and turning off the lights.

John finally cleared his throat before speaking through trembling lips.

“We’ve got to get out before we freeze to death,”

He finally tried to move, but it was difficult because of the tiny space and the cold.

“Try to slide the drawer open,” Sherlock said from beneath John.

John tried three times but the drawer wouldn’t budge. Sherlock tried too, but failed. They tried together, but all attempts failed. It didn’t take Sherlock’s deductive brain to conclude they were well and truly stuck. Sherlock tried to look for other ways to get out, but there weren’t any.

“Sherlock, we won’t make it another hour here,” John said looking startled, “It’s too bloody cold.”

“I know, I’ll think of something.”

They tried to push the drawer open a few more times and Sherlock noticed that their effort was producing body heat.

“John, we need to keep moving to produce heat.”

“But it’s too damn tight in here,” John complained.

They could not move without rubbing against each other. The friction it caused served to make John feel weird. John dropped his head in Sherlock’s shoulder, hiding his face to contain his embarrassment. They kept silent for about ten minutes before Sherlock spoke.

“John, you have to think of Sarah.”

“I have to what?!” John exclaimed against Sherlock’s shoulder, “Why on earth would I have to think of her now?”

“Yes, think of Sarah, or one of those girls in the porn websites you visit.”

“I-I…what? Sherlock!” John gasped with his head still lowered. “You don’t make sense.”

“We need to get warm or we’ll die. This will produce plenty of body heat.”

“Why, what? Have you finally gone mad?” John asked, raising his head, looking right through his friend’s eyes, “Why don’t you think of… I don’t know…Molly?”

“Because that wouldn’t help at all,” Sherlock said in a sharpened tone.

“So, I don’t know… think about your things…I don’t know…I don’t want to know. I guess.”

“Shut up, John. Just think about something that will please you.”

“No, absolutely not! It’s embarrassing! I’m here, on top of you…I can’t think about anything, my God!”

“Okay, so we’re going to die here. Let’s see how embarrassed you will be when you’re dead!”

“Why does it have always to be me? Why don’t you do something once in a while?”

John kept talking nonstop. The situation was pushing him to his limits and he knew he was just taking everything out on Sherlock.

Sherlock thought John had finally lost his nerve because of the uncomfortable intimacy of the situation. He opted to keep quiet and listen to John let that out. In the end, that didn’t work for him and John’s infuriating words were getting on his nerves. He was just about to lose his control along with the feeling in his toes again. So, if John wanted him to do something this time then, well…he would.

Sherlock grabbed a handful of John’s hair and pulled his head up and away, exposing John’s neck to him. He attacked the flesh of John’s neck with a moist kiss, making John’s blood instantly boil and his mouth to gasp in shock. It felt better than it probably should and John felt a shiver running down his spine. John was paralyzed with shock but at the same time he was enjoying Sherlock’s mouth on his neck. He wasn’t feeling uncomfortable anymore. Sherlock kept on kissing, sucking and biting so eagerly and with such dexterity that John closed his eyes, letting a small moan escape between his parted lips.

They could feel the comfortable warmth that was exuding from their bodies and both were breathless when John finally gave in and acted back. John was confused and in some kind of numb state. He had thought of this before, but he would never admit it, even to himself. All the games they had played, all the indirect flirting, all the gazes, the innuendos and all the tension were now mixed with his frustration and desire and he wasn’t able to control his actions when he got dragged back to reality by a low moan. He discovered he was sucking the life out of Sherlock’s neck. He moaned. Sherlock moaned. His best friend moaned because of him.

The fact that he had allowed this to happen caused him to realize he was suddenly getting hard. It didn’t help that he was basically straddling Sherlock’s crotch. 

“Oh shit…” he breathed against Sherlock’s neck, “This is the most embarrassing thing…” he gasped and kissed Sherlock’s Adam’s apple, “…I have ever done.”

“You’re doing well,” Sherlock was trying his best to not let his voice vacillate, “Keep going.”

The vibration of Sherlock’s voice through the skin of his neck reverberated on John’s lips and made him thrust his hips forward against Sherlock’s groin. He fought back a moan and did it again, getting a little more friction. He felt his cock hardening and buried his face in the curve of Sherlock’s neck, just to thrust his hips again and sigh.

“John…it..uh…it’s too much,” Sherlock let out the words in a strangled whisper.

“m’sorry…m’sorry…. Uh… m’sorry,” John kept murmuring against Sherlock’s neck skin, but he wasn’t slowing the pace, instead he was thrusting harder at every word.

“Don’t be…”Sherlock breathed, shoving his hands out to the cold side walls of the drawer and he felt like something had clouded his mind. He wasn’t thinking straight, “…Sorry…” he snapped his eyes shut, “no…” and then John’s teeth were at his collarbone. “my— uh…John….”

Sherlock felt lust trying to storm out from his chest and he bit his bottom lip. He knew he was hard at John’s hardness pushing relentlessly against his. John’s breath drove the cold away from his skin. He was trying to control it, but if he succeeded he would probably freeze, so he let himself feel everything. John felt Sherlock’s hard-on as he thrust himself against his friend. 

John almost burst. His hips were moving faster and he felt the burning feeling in his pelvis. Sherlock started to rock his hips up and down, letting John lead. The fabric was making it a little difficult, but they were getting a lot of movement even through it. They were completely lost in the friction when John heard Sherlock call his name breathlessly. John bit Sherlock’s collarbone lightly before he rested his lips there. The second time he heard his name, he thrust harder. The third time, he had his hair pulled and his mouth lost contact with the skin. He was now facing Sherlock, eye to eye, but he didn’t stop his hips.

“John, you can’t…” Sherlock said out of breath, “You need to hold it,” Sherlock said as he rocked his hips all the way up and bit his bottom lip, “but you can’t stop either.”

John panicked. He could not stop himself now. The feeling of Sherlock’s cock hard against his own made him desperate. He looked deep into Sherlock’s eyes and Sherlock thrust his hips up.

“I can’t…” He gulped and closed his eyes, “not with you rocking your hips like that.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t stop either,” Sherlock half smiled, but quickly quelled the growing grin.

John was lost in the moment. He couldn’t think straight. His mind wasn’t willing to accept anything as a distraction, so his body did the work. He leaned down and kissed Sherlock. He couldn’t help himself in that moment, he just did it. They forgot about the hips for a while. They just shared lips and breath, but eventually John opened his mouth and the kiss deepened. It deepened to the point that neither could not hold back their moans. They were moaning in each other’s mouths and thrusting their hips together again. John felt the burning building up in his lower pelvis and he couldn’t contain it. He ripped his lips away from Sherlock’s as he groaned and came hard in his pants. He dug his face in Sherlock’s neck curve because he was feeling a lot of things in that moment. Before he could even think of expressing them, he felt Sherlock’s firm grip at his waist and the inconsistent and heavy breath that followed it. He knew that Sherlock had finished as well.

They stayed motionless for some minutes. Neither of them dared to move or to look at the other or even breathe a little heavier. The heat was drifting away from John’s body and he suddenly felt cold.

“John, I think it’s unlocked now,” Sherlock tilted his chin up, looking to the gap in the top of the drawer.

“What? How?” John tried to look up.

“I think it was the movement,” Sherlock said as he tried to put his fingers through the crack in the drawer’s opening and pushed. He saw a little slice of light. He smiled, “Push, John.”

John pushed. The drawer slid slightly forward so Sherlock could grab the knob of the upper drawer, stopping their drawer from closing again.

John got out first and helped Sherlock to get on his feet. They shared a moment of silence, just staring at each other.

“You’re fine?” Sherlock asked.

“Yeah, and you?” John glanced away.

“Fine,” Sherlock straightened his clothes, “Ah… hm, John…can we not-“

“Yes, absolutely,” John cut off.

“Okay then.”

Sherlock walked to the door, looked through the window to make sure the corridor was clear. He picked the lock and opened the door. John followed him and they left.

They took a cab and it was a common silent ride to home. It wasn’t uncomfortable like John thought it will be. Sherlock acted normal as he could be. The cab was turning on the second corner when Sherlock suddenly grabbed John’s hand.

“The nails, John!” he said a little stunned, “We forgot the nails!”

 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this story? Try my other works:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyroutineat221B/works
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
